


Seeds of Darkness

by Beachedking



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), 魔導物語 | Madou Monogatari Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Boredom, Crying, Dark Magic, Fear, Gen, Rune Lord isn’t prominent because you know he’s dead, Studying, Younger Schezo, but he gets mentioned a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachedking/pseuds/Beachedking
Summary: Fourteen year old Schezo Wegey has made it out of the mirror, but Rune Lord’s influence is quickly taking hold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad writing this because coping character reasons lol
> 
> But! I tried to write something a little dark in the spirit of Halloween and sorry Schezo you’re gonna have to be the poor sport.
> 
> I’m thinking of adding parts where he’s 18 or maybe 20 and then when he’s 180 but I dunno. But for now the sad schezo times are a oneshot only!

Eyes shut as tight as blinds, there was an attempt to fall asleep, trying harder and harder. Ears picked up soft snores from his classmates, almost deafening due to how quiet it was and the sound of his own heartbeat wallowed in his chest. Grabbing the short sheets of the bed, Schezo wished for this school trip to be over already and back home. 

He just couldn’t get to sleep, and it wasn’t because of the heat, he did go to sleep, but was woken up by his dreams. It was the same as today, going into that mirror and ending up on the other side, then facing Rune Lord, yet he woke up before he could fight the wizard. 

There was a strange feeling in his chest, and Schezo couldn’t describe it. When he exited it felt good, and amazing with this power and potential. When his teacher quite literally knocked him back to his senses, the boy ignored it, paying more attention to the trip. Though it didn’t interest him as time went on, he tried to ignore it again, only paying attention to where he walked or answering a question when called on, to varying degrees of correctness. 

The scolding to pay attention was said many times but Schezo didn’t listen. Why should he after learning more of what they knew already? He couldn’t just say his answers too, they might just think he was making it up for a lame excuse. 

Blue eyes opened, glancing around the inn’s room, only seeing dancing shadows of the clouds and trees as his eyes slowly adjusted. Groaning and rolling flat on his back, he had no choice but to stare at the ceiling, there wasn’t much else for the boy to focus on. He’s not going to get any sleep tonight, Schezo could just feel it. At least he could try to get some rest anyhow. 

For a while, it worked, his mind starting to drift off to other thoughts, until it snapped right back to today. Sighing, Schezo sat up, looked around the room and then lifted one of his hands a bit aways from his face. 

“Fire.” Schezo whispered, and a little flame appeared on his fingertips, on the top of his nails. It didn’t hurt, but Schezo looked at it for a little bit until he heard a mumble that hadn’t been his own. Dispelling the magic, he looked in the direction of where the noise was, relieved it had only been a classmate turning over. He didn’t know how exactly he’d explain suddenly he was able to cast magic after all and at so late at night. 

He knew that some kids could, but he’d never been able to until today. It felt amazingly good, the magic inside of him swirling with unspeakable abilities. Schezo smiled at that thought, the power of becoming a mage. Perhaps the most powerful one in the world. After all, didn’t he—

His thoughts halt to a complete and utter stop. What was he thinking? Schezo shook his head, rubbing his eyes. He swore, he swore that he wouldn’t be like Rune Lord. He could never. The power felt breathtaking now but it’d become normal. Most magic users he knew said that it came almost naturally. 

A pit in his stomach grew, and Schezo just sat there for a while, the worry kept growing and growing. The boy tried desperately to ignore it, but it had just suddenly sprouted in his mind. Gripping his shoulders, Schezo tried to go back to sleep, tossing and turning but that didn’t help. 

Rune Lord’s beckoning hand and smile was stuck in his mind, and Schezo couldn’t just will the thought away. Any attempt to tear it away just brought it back and the thought became stuck. Wetness grew in his eyes, blurring his vision. 

He was scared. So utterly scared about becoming like that man. He was a vile magician and Schezo didn’t want it. He couldn’t. Yet, the haunting words echoed in his mind that this was his fate. 

Schezo didn’t want to cry, he never cried. Ever since he was young, he never ever cried. His half-brother had always said it was kinda odd, but just said it was a ‘Schezo thing’ as he put it. Schezo believed it too, he was tough, and maybe even aloof at times, but never suppressed crying. It just normally didn’t come to him. 

Holding his breath, tears formed and fell onto his bed’s sheets and fingers. He’d take a shaky breath and hold it again, more tears falling. It felt awful and degrading to cry in front of your asleep classmates, but Schezo couldn’t stop it. He wanted to go home, a unrealistic hope that when he got home that everything would be okay and normal again, help his mother and father with chores, and his brother would talk for hours on end about everything and anything. 

But he knew that it wasn’t simple. If it was, he would’ve never entered that mirror, yet never gotten that incredible power. Schezo cried for a few more minutes until there was nothing left to cry. Feeling awful, dehydrated, and with a horrible headache, Schezo turned on his side, sniffling. 

There was no way to change things now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schezo cannot pay any attention to his studies no longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Schezo!! I added another chapter to this to celebrate! Look at you, you are very small.

It was a strangely beautiful word, “Areaido.” Whenever uttered even in the back of his mind it rang out like a bell, chiming high and mighty to whoever was there to hear. Though, he couldn’t put his tongue on the language. It felt familiar, yet oh so far away in the back of his mind. 

“Schezo? Schezo Wegey, are you paying attention?” His tutor asked, snapping Schezo out of his thoughts. The boy nodded, though he really wasn’t. His studies in school had dropped exceptionally, so much so his parents had hired a tutor for home. They had no idea why, or why Schezo was becoming more and more of a recluse each day. Schezo found it bothersome at best, with no interest towards his subjects no longer.

“Schezo, work with me, you’re never going to pass if you ignore me.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” The boy sighed in response. 

The tutor shook her head back, but tried to compromise with the disinterested child, “Let’s try something easy, how about ancient languages? How about your surname, what does it mean?” 

That was a truly easy one. His family was very proud of their name, so much so they kept their name even in marriage for generations, according to his parents. It was no doubt burned into his skull at this point. He never got it, but it was his name and his alone. 

“Defying the gods.” Schezo replied blankly, “My first name means ‘gorgeous man.’” His teacher asked what exact language, but Schezo tuned her out. He had no interest for this stuff anymore. 

How could he? It was nothing. No studies mattered to him. It didn’t mean anything, it didn’t give him anything. He wanted something, he yearned for something, but it wasn’t the pointlessness of his school studies. There was no pinpoint to what exactly it was. His only clue being the cool swirling feeling in his soul, touching him from toe to tip. 

Areiado, why did that spell stick so clearly in his mind these days? It burned into him, almost trying to get something, get what exactly he didn’t know. He didn’t cast it often, it was too destructive of a power to practice it in the wilderness, but something did not feel complete even when he did. It became louder about almost every single day. Was it close or was it far? Why was Areiado important? It had to be, or Areiado wouldn’t have such a pull to it, wouldn’t it? He mastered the spell already, did he not? 

“Ma’am?” Schezo suddenly piped up, cutting into her words, “Do you know what ‘Areiado’ means?” 

She raised an eyebrow at the word, like Schezo had said nothing but complete gibberish at her, holding a finger up, she flipped through countless pages in her tattered book.

“That is a strangely obscure word. I think it means ‘to tear an angel’s wing?’ Where on Earth did you learn that?” 

The young man had no answer to that.

Areiado meant to tear an angel’s wing? No wonder it sounded so hauntingly beautiful. No wonder his name was the same language as it. 

But with what to tear that angel’s wing? Areaido did the job, but it needed something more. Was that it’s longing? 

He thought back to the labyrinth. It must have a clue. The twisting turns, the enemies, the sword. Ah. That must be it. 

Did it call for him, was Areaido the key to finding it? Or was it for Areaido’s potential? His potential.

Schezo can’t hear the outside world anymore, as his tutor attempts to get him to focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m no expert but every time he’s cast areiado special it’s with his sword so I attempted to do. That.
> 
> I know nothing about this lore I’m just making it up as I go with the little knowledge I know lol. At least I hope I spelled it right.


End file.
